The Seven Gates of Hell
My friends and I were dared to go check out The Seven Gates of Hell, in York, PA. We found the first gate. No prob. Second gate? No problem there either. But when we got to the third gate, it was covered in blood. Don't get me wrong, I'm not squeamish at the sight of blood, but when I saw this gate... I wanted to run away screaming. It was fresh blood too... it was just dripping from the gate. It looked like a blood drive gone wrong. I stood there for a little bit, just examining the gate. My friends just stood around like the worthless idiots they are. I mean seriously, if we were getting chased by a psychopath with a knife, they'd be the kind to trip me. (No, I'm not the fat friend. They would just trip me because they are jerks like that.) They suck. But hey, I brought them along for what little support they provide. (We'll just call them friend one and friend two). Anyway, friend one proceeded to open the gate while friend two and I just kinda stood back, ready to run if anything went wrong. The gate opened with a slow loud creak (you know, those really creepy creaks like in the horror movies). Except this gate wasn't a prop and it wasn't fake... this wasn't fake blood either... Friend one gave the all-clear signal and friend two and I walked past the third gate. I just wonder where all the blood came from... The gate was bad but beyond the gate, it was even worse. The ground was littered with dead corpses and severed limbs. It really was gruesome. I tried to walk around them the best I could, but I ended up stepping on an eyeball and I could feel it squish underneath my shoe. If you have never stepped on an eyeball then you will never know the sickening feeling in my stomach or the horror I felt. This was the stupidest dare ever! I wish I hadn't come. It was only gate three, but already, I was losing it. We walked a little further and found that there was an old abandoned-looking shack. It's your average creepy little shack--boarded up windows, dilapidated building look. It was just downright creepy. I refused to get anywhere near it, but friend two wanted to check it out. Friend one and friend two walked over to the steps that lead up to the door of the shack. There's only about three steps and they look like they are ready to fall apart. I stand back among the corpses and watch in horror as they get to the door. Friend two makes a stupid joke that I can't really hear as he tries the door to see if it opens. Sure enough it opens but what's waiting on the other side is something that will scar me for life... It's an old deformed man with a long scar running down the left side of his face. He has no eyes they look like they were gouged out by a dull knife. He has a knife in his right hand and a blood soaked child's shoe in his left hand. Did he gouge out his own eyes? If so, why the heck would he do that? Friend two is startled and has no time to react, the old man sinks his knife into friend two's heart. He crumples to the ground while the old man stands triumphantly over him with a satisfying grin on his face. I scream. That is just sick! I want to get out of here! I take off running back towards the way we came. I'm stepping on the corpses but I don't care. I just want to get out of here. I look back to see friend one wrestling with the old man, grabbing for the knife. He succeeds in getting the knife but I don't watch to see what happens next. I should have been watching where I was running but I wasn't. I trip over a corpse and tumble down amongst them. I have my eyes closed, I don't want to look. I can smell them, they smell of rotting flesh and I try to keep myself from vomiting. Luckily I can tell that I didn't land on top of one. I open my eyes and see blank, lifeless grey eyes looking back at me. I scream and jump up. I take off running, determined to get as far away from this place as I can. I should have never taken that dare! Try and make it past the third gate... I dare you. Category:Places Category:Dismemberment